Return
by SwiftSilver
Summary: When Sirius is brought back from the veil by the Goddess of Death, Reaper, Harry and the others make an attempt to get him and Remus to admit how they feel about each other. SiriusxRemus slash


Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of this but the plot(If you call it a plot) and Reaper, the Goddess of Death. SHE IS MINE! NO STEALING! She is a very important character in my original stories. Okay...Ummm. I really don't remember what Grimmauld Place looks like(too lazy to look it up) so I kind of tried to imagine it myself. Sorry! Anyway, everything but Reaper and the 'plot' are property of JK Rowling. Okay? Got that?! I HAVE NO MONEY! SO DON'T SUE ME! PLEASE. Yeah, anyway.  
  
Rating: PG-13...I guess. Nothing bad, ne? If you don't like slash, get your rear end out of here! Sirius and Remus are the best slash/yaoi pairing ever! As much as I hate to say it, out of all the pairings I can think up, they're the only one that makes sense...Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are brothers(Damn. Besides Rem and Siri, Inu and Sessh are my number one fav pairing. (Later note: HAH. Not anymore. I don't mind InuSessh but I can never find any. As for Rem and Siri. I think I read all the good ones. My current favorite? KaixRei from Beyblade XD 3)  
  
Summary: Sirius is brought back to life and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins try to figure out how to get Sirius/Remus together. And, though they don't know it, really they'd be getting them BACK together. :) Read and enjoy!(And review, if you want...IF you want...I wont do anything if you don't. Not yet at least.)  
  
Notes: I really like this story. My first HP fanfic that has slash...What's it called...Oh, Valentines. That one's okay, but I like this one better. I almost made this a Sirius/Remus story WITH Harry/Ron slash but I decided not to. I don't even like Harry/Ron slash but a lot of people do. I'm more of a Harry/Draco person. But, like I said before, I think Sirius/Remus slash is the most...believable slash/yaoi that I've ever read. *Sighs* Damn...(later note: most believable? Naw. I believe in Rei and Kai. XD Nevermind. I'll shut up)  
  
Sirius was alive? Remus Lupin stared at the letter is confusion. He hadn't gone any further than that. Sirius was alive. Remus let out a hiss of breath and read on.  
  
It is as much of a shock to us as it is to you, Professor Lupin! Ron, Hermione, and I heard from Dumbledore just a moment ago. He told us to tell you. He sad something about the Goddess of Death not accepting him. He said that he talked to her and she said that he wasn't supposed to be dead yet. That he still had a lot more to do in our world. Dumbledore said that the Death Eaters and Voldemort somehow got Sirius past her. She doesn't understand how but it doesn't matter, does it? He's back! You have to come see him! He looks so different! He looks like he's young again and he never went to Azkaban OR died. It's amazing. I remember, when I was doing Occlumency with Snape last year, I saw a memory in the Pensieve...It was after you guys took your O.W.L.S. My father was looking back at someone and I saw it was Sirius. I'm sure you remember how he looked then. And that's how he looks now! Come now!  
  
-Harry, Ron, and Hermione  
  
Remus was gone in less then ten minutes.  
  
Sirius was so glad to be alive again. The path he had to take to reach Reaper, the Goddess of Death, had NOT been fun. It made him wonder what it would be like if he ever got his hands on Wormtail. Would Wormtail's path be much worse? Sirius almost grinned at the thought.  
  
"It's really hot in here." Ron commented, trying to fan himself with his hand. Sirius yawned and stood up from his seat on Harry's bed. "Let's go downstairs then." Sirius replied, leaving the room.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the Weasly twins followed him to the dinning room of the Black house.  
  
"Why are summer's so bloody hot? I mean, really. It's summer, yeah, but it's got to rain SOME time." Ron groaned.  
  
"Ron, summer is supposed to be sunny! It all has to do with the sun and-" Hermione began only to be cut off by a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shush Hermione. I don't want to here it." Ron muttered, looking annoyed. Hermione shoved his hand away, looking indignant.  
  
"Fine!" Hermione replied, storming off.  
  
Sirius couldn't help but smile. "You two..."  
  
"What about us?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sirius chuckled. "The way you two fight, people would think you were married." Sirius told him. Ron snorted.  
  
"Yeah, like that's going to happen!" Ron replied, flushing.  
  
Sirius grunted when someone threw their arms around his neck from behind. Blinking, he looked back to find Remus with his face buried in his shoulder. "Reme?"  
  
"Damn you, Padfoot." Remus muttered, not letting his friend and former lover go.  
  
Former lover...Remus didn't know if Sirius still felt the way he had before his years in Azkaban. And every time they talked, he believed even more that Sirius no longer loved him.  
  
"Damn me? What did I do this time, Moony?" Sirius asked, forgetting that the Harry and the others were there. All of who were listening intently, curious to see if their suspicions about the two Marauders were true. The kids exchanged glances before watching again.  
  
But Remus didn't reply right away. He was trying to calm himself down. And still, he refused to let go of Sirius. Not that Sirius was complaining. Just like Remus, Sirius was unsure if Remus still loved him and his doubt continued to grow.  
  
"Moony?" Sirius asked, starting to get concerned.  
  
"I'm fine." Remus said, answering Sirius' unspoken but plainly asked question. "Just..."  
  
"Just?"  
  
"Nevermind. I'm so glad you're back, Padfoot." Remus told him, lifting his head from Sirius' shoulder and smiling at him.  
  
"Well, I'm not glad to be back! I very much enjoyed walking through that graveyard and being stalked by the black vampires!" Sirius said to his friend.  
  
"We can arrange a trip back there if you're going to start joking about it, Siri." Remus said, his voice scolding.  
  
"No thank you!"  
  
"That's what I thought. You're looking really good, by the way." The werewolf said, releasing his hold on Sirius and moving to stand beside him.  
  
"Yeah, well, we have Reaper to thank for that, don't we. I'm starting to think I have a new set of Gods and Goddesses to worship. Yeesh...Can we eat something? I'm starved."  
  
Harry shook his head and led everyone to the kitchen where they started to search for something to eat.  
  
Harry stretched out on his bed. It was Christmas Eve of his sixth year and he was staying at Grimmauld Place again. Harry heard Ron yawning from the other side of the room. It was nearly midnight and neither of them was asleep. They were trying to think of some way to get Sirius and Remus to tell each other how they felt.  
  
They'd observed the two of them from the time Sirius had been brought back to the time school started and also from the start of Christmas Vacation to Christmas Eve. They knew for sure that the two were in love but weren't going to tell each other. But what they didn't know was that the two had been lovers before and were avoiding each other for fear of being turned down.  
  
"I know!" Ron yelped, startled out of his own thoughts by Harry's outcry.  
  
"What?" Ron asked his best friend.  
  
"Mistletoe!" Harry hissed.  
  
"Wha- OH! You're a genius Harry! Great idea!" Ron replied, getting up and running to tell Hermione, Ginny, and the twins.  
  
Sirius stretched as he left his room. Despite the fact that is was Christmas Day, he wore all black. Under his black robes, he word black jeans and a black tank top. He'd never really been one to dress for the season, even though he loved holidays.  
  
He was greeted with many 'Happy Christmas's' when he went in to the living room. He smiled at everyone. "Happy Christmas." Sirius replied, not managing to stifle his yawn.   
  
Sirius sat down at the table between Harry and Remus. "Hungry?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Not really." He answered, running a hand through his short hair and tugging at a strand. He wasn't used to having short hair but he enjoyed it much more then the mass of knots he'd obtained from Azkaban.   
  
"You sure?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Sirius smiled. "Positive." He answered.  
  
"Whatever you say. More for us." Ron said, taking more bacon off of a plate. Sirius rolled his eyes, earning a look from Ron. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Mr. Snuffles."  
  
"Hey, now." Sirius protested. Ron only grinned and ate his bacon. Remus refrained from commenting but obviously was amused. "Hmph..." Sirius leaned back in his chair, rubbing the cloth of his cloak between his fingers. Someone cleared their throat behind Sirius and Remus. Both looked back to find Hermione and Ginny holding mistletoe over their heads. For once, Hermione was grinning mischievously. Ginny was giggling nonstop.   
  
"That...Is not fair..." Remus muttered.  
  
Sirius just stared at the mistletoe. "Damn you..."  
  
"Well? It IS Christmas! You're not going to ruin it for the rest of us, are you?" Harry pushed Sirius a bit, earning a glare from his godfather.  
  
"What might we be ruining?" Sirius growled. Remus looked put out. 'He really doesn't want to do it...' Remus thought.  
  
"Our fun! Come, on! We're doing this for you!" Ron insisted. Sirius looked over at Remus, head slightly tilted.   
  
"For..."  
  
"Us?" Remus finished.  
  
"Yes!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twins chorused. Ginny was still giggly.  
  
Remus blushed slightly and Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe you kids." Sirius said, standing up from his chair. The 'kids' looked disappointed until Sirius leaned over and kissed Remus firmly before taking the mistletoe from the two girls. "Thank you. All of you. I really don't think I would have done it otherwise. Reme, I need to talk to you." Sirius told him before leaving for his room. Remus was spaced out and didn't come out of his trance until Ron slapped him.   
  
"Well?! Go see what he wants! Geez! Sometimes adults can be so oblivious! GO!" Ron commanded. Remus stood and left in the same direction that Sirius had gone.  
  
The 'kids' sighed and all sat down. "For a moment, I thought Sirius was going to leave when he stood up..."  
  
The End?   
  
:) Of course not! I'm planning a sequel now. I'd really like it if you'd review. I'll accept flames but they'll probably be made fun of on my website. :) Hehehe. Oh! If anyone wants to be really nice to me, you could draw me a piece of fanart that...oh...I dunno...relates to a scene in this fic? *Sighs* No? I guess no one's that nice, ne? Oh well... *Pouts* Oh! *has a sequel idea...* Maybe...I'll write a sequel-song fic to one of the Bryan Adams songs on the Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron(SP?) soundtrack. I absolutely love that cd. I got it from the library and listened to it every day for a month and it never got old. Now I have to wait for it again. Ah, well. I'll probably just buy it. XD 


End file.
